Truth Hurts
by 16ckelmen
Summary: "Please explain the quote, "The truth is rarely pure and never simple," In an essay. Than we will share it will share it with the class. Now Remember this counts for 50% of your grade, as it is also your Final," Lancer instructed. This is not a summary but an explanation. slight violence suggested and one bad word I believe. One shot


Everyone has their own secrets. Secrets that they use all kind of lies to keep hidden the pain those secrets bring them. There are the few though that the person will share that secret too and the few that will find the truth through the broken lies. At least that is how it goes for people here in Amity Park. Well, except for Danny Fenton.

I have a secret that could take my life if I gave it away; even possibly the one's who learn the truth. Kwan's parents are getting a divorce. You would never know though. His happy go lucky personality hides all traces of his home life. Paulina never sees her parents; they are always gone for work or vacation. Star would be beaten if she spoke at home or her parents found out what she wore outside the house.

The only one who knew my secret was Kwan. He found out the hard way. I had been eight years old. My dad had been drinking for hours. I hardly remember much after he came in front of the TV. Kwan came the next day to play some ball. My dad had left to the store to buy more alcohol and I was lying in the corner crying with blood covering my bruised body. He brought me to his house and promised me he wouldn't tell anyone.

Now, Danny Fenton is somebody who doesn't know how good he has it. He has two friends that would stick with him through thick and thin, parents that love each other and their weird hobby as much as they love their kids, and an extremely smart sister that was sometimes overly protective of him. Yet, for some reason he still complained about his perfect life.  
I don't know how his friends stick with him to tell you the truth. Sam is extremely rich, but her parents push her around, while Tucker hardly sees his parents because they are scraping by in the money department. Val, well, everyone knew her problem.

I'm not as stupid as people think I am you know. I know, being Dash Baxter makes that seem impossible. Well, what would people do if I got an A on an English essay? They would search through my life. They would find out I'm not the average football player with good lucks and no brains and find an extremely well lier that hides the problems he has at home.

So, you all should know why I decided doing what I did. You know the day that probably none of you talk about. I was there. Hidden under the bleacher. I saw everything. That isn't why I keep his secret tough. No. That definitely is not why I keep his secret.

I keep his secret because I learned how imperfect he was. That really threw me you know. He just seemed so damn, perfect. I couldn't say that when I spotted him running into the field. Trying so hard to get away from that yelling monster that blamed him for the divorce.

I couldn't even say I knew him. He had changed before my eyes. His sister I hear was hiding in her room at the time. His two best friends had told him to do what he had done, but were still safe at home.

Man, did it hurt when I decided to take that blow for him, but that wasn't as bad as knowing that I added on to the secrets this kid had to keep. I mean sure that beaten hurt. The truth hurt more though.

The next day he seemed perfect again, while I was with the police. For if I was strong enough to take his secret than it was time I gave mine away. Yep, I know you all know what I'm talking about.

The day my father got arrested for child abuse and murder. Yep, the day I stopped my bullying ways. The day I became friends with someone whom showed me the truth, even though it hurt. The time when I became friends with someone who was indeed perfect, but that could have just been me who thought that.

So Lancer, I hope this helped you in some way. You know, in understanding the truth in the lies we teens hide. In fact we hide so many more than these, but you will have to look for those. For, I'm done. For, I believe this explains perfectly the quote, "The truth is rarely pure and never simple," by Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest.


End file.
